


[PODFIC] Needless by xpityx, read by Spinifex

by new fanfiction radio (Spinifex)



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Community: chromatic-podfic, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/new%20fanfiction%20radio
Summary: Inners had nothing to give the belt, all Belters knew this.
Relationships: Camina Drummer/Naomi Nagata
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology, Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[PODFIC] Needless by xpityx, read by Spinifex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xpityx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Needless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363905) by [xpityx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/pseuds/xpityx). 



> Cover created by Regionalpancake (Thanks!!!)
> 
> Thanks to xpityx for permission to record their story for the Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology <3

[CLICK HERE TO ACCESS THE PODFIC](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TQYQFK0Plf6P4maNv7pqZzqE0sPvsbg1/view?usp=sharing)

Music - Timbre on Freesound.org

Cover - Regionalpancake


End file.
